Ocular neovascularization has not been successfully treated in the past. Neovascularization of tissues in the front of the eye (i.e. the cornea, iris, and the trabecular meshwork) and other conditions, including conditions in the back of the eye, for example, retinal, subretinal, macular, and optical nerve head neovascularization, can be prevented and treated by application of the methods of the present invention. The methods are useful in preventing and treating ocular neovascularization, including providing for the regression of neovascularization.